This is a study of children who have a history of moderate to severe undernutrition and currently have a marginally adequate diet. Cognitive and social competencies, it is hypothesized, are impaired by undernutrition experienced in early years. Learning disorders and difficulties in social relationships may be derived from these impairments. One hundred and twenty 7-year olds from very low economic Anglo families in Southern California were the subjects. Anthropometric measures of child and family, nutritional and health history and status of mother and child, and blood analyses are the bases for classification. Behavioral assessments included measures of sensorimotor, cognitive, and attentional capabilities, impulse control, affective characteristics, goal-directed and work effective activities, and social interactional characteristics. Data reduction and data analysis are underway.